Harry Potter et la Mystérieuse Famille
by Siria Amastacia
Summary: Une histoire que j'ai écrite avant la sortie de l'ordre du phoenix. C'est ma version du 5° tome des aventures de notre petit sorcier. Je précise tout de suite, elle a été écrite quand j'avais 12 ans, soyez indulgent svp.
1. L'anniversaire

**Auteur :** Siria Amastacia (dites Black)  
  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent tous JK Rowling, tous ceux que vous ne reconnaissez pas sont à moi ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** La toute première histoire que j'ai écrite, il y a 5 ans de cela (déjà!) alors soyez indulgent ! Vous pourrez reconnaître la Siria Flam du "Meilleur souvenir de Snape."   
  
Il était 8h00, Harry venait de se réveiller. Encore un été passé chez son oncle et sa tante, les Dursley. Il était tout de même meilleur que les autres. Dudley, son cousin, qui avait pris 10 kilos lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, avait été envoyé faire une cure pour maigrir. La tante d'Harry, horrifiée de passé tout son été sans son Dudley chou, était partie avec lui.  
Alors Harry passait tout son été avec son oncle Vernon. Ils ne se voyaient que pour les repas, aussi Harry passait des vacances tranquilles. Ce jour-là c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry; pour la première fois il ne s'était pas réveillé à l'heure précise.  
Il descendait prendre son petit déjeuner, et à sa grande surprise il trouvait un gâteau avec 15 bougies et une carte. En y regardant mieux Harry vit qu'il y avait un paquet de "tougentil" ouvert sur la table. C'était un paquet de bonbons fabriqué par Fred et Georges Weasley, il rendait à coup sûr quelqu'un gentil. Il mangeait le gâteau quand l'effet des bonbons se dissipait.  
- HARRY!!!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?   
- Je monte dans ma chambre et me prépare pour demain!  
En effet le lendemain Harry partait pour le "Terrier", la résidence des Weasley. Il préparait sa valise quand Hedwige, sa chouette, frappait à la fenêtre avec son bec. Trois chouettes la suivaient. Toutes avaient un paquet accroché à la patte. Harry les pris. La première était une lettre d'Hermione.  
_"Bonjour Harry! Comment vas-tu? Moi j'ai passé les vacances avec Viktor en Bulgarie, c'était super! J'ai reçu un courrier de Mrs McGonagall, je suis la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor, c'est merveilleux, non? JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! J'ai hâte de vous retrouver, toi et Ron, sur le chemin de Traverse. A bientôt!  
Ton amie Hermione."  
_  
La lettre était un accompagné d'un paquet qui contenait un livre sur le Quiddditch, sur les grands matchs de tous les temps.  
La suivante venait de Ron :  
_"Salut Harry! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! Tu as vu Hermione a passé l'été avec son Vicky d'amour... beurk! En plus c'est elle la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor! Je suis sur qu'elle va nous dénoncer à la moindre bêtise! J'ai hâte que tu arrives demain, nous irons jouer au Quidditch et nous pourrons aller traîner sur le chemin de Traverse. A demain.  
Ron"_  
  
Le paquet contenait un abonnement au "Quidditch Magazine".  
La troisième était de Hagrid, c'était Hedwige qui la portait.  
_"Très cher Harry, je te souhaite un heureux anniversaire. J'ai appris que tu allais chez Ron demain, c'est mieux que d'être chez tes moldus. J'ai hâte de vous voir à la rentrée tous les trois.  
  
Hagrid."_  
  
Celui-ci contenait un petit Hippogriffe de 10 cm de hauteur. Harry était étonné car il était vivant. Harry se dit que c'était bien une idée d'Hagrid. Lui envoyer un animal fantastique. Au moins il tiendrait compagnie au magyar à pointes, qu'il avait eu l'année précédant lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.  
La dernière chouette venait de Poudlard.  
_"Très cher Mr Potter, Je vous informe que, Olivier Dubois ayant terminé sa scolarité dans notre école, nous avons besoin d'un nouveau capitaine pour l'équipe de Gryffondor et j'aimerai beaucoup que vous le soyez. Faite moi part de votre décision lors de la rentré. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures pour cette nouvelle année.  
Mrs McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe de Poudlard."_   
  
Capitaine de son équipe! C'était le rêve d'Harry, capitaine de son équipe, il n'en revenait pas. C'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.


	2. L'Eclair HP

**Auteur :** Siria Amastacia (dites Black)  
  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennt à JK Rowling, le reste m'appartient.  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre deux, bonne lecture.

Le lendemain Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron, venait chercher Harry grâce à la poudre de cheminette et l'emmenait chez lui.  
Harry était ravi de se retrouver chez son ami. A peine arrivé, il fut enlacer par Molly, la mère de Ron.   
- Lâche-le maman tu l'étouffes!   
- Ce n'est pas grave! Cela me fait plaisir de tous vous revoir!  
Harry serra la main de Ron, George et Fred. Ginny étant chez une amie, il ne put lui dire bonjour.  
Il monta avec Ron dans sa chambre et discutèrent tout l'après-midi de Quidditch, à ce moment là Harry annonça à Ron qu'il était le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ron était content pour Harry bien que très jaloux car c'était son rêve de toujours.  
Le lendemain Mr Weasley leur proposa d'aller voir un match de Quidditch, les Canons de chou, l'équipe préférée de Ron, contre une équipe française, les Tapesouaffles de Quiberon. Au grand damne de Ron, les Tapesouaffles gagnèrent 350 à 0. Ce fut la brillante attrapeuse française Mélinda Barrault qui attrapa le vif d'or au bout de 20 minutes seulement, ce qui veut dire que les Tapesouaffles marquèrent 200 points soit un but par minute.  
Rentré au Terrier Ron monta dans sa chambre en furie. Sa mère allait lui dire de descendre s'expliquer, mais Harry la devança et lui raconta le match.  
Harry passa le reste du mois merveilleusement, il joua au Quidditch, fit ses devoirs magiques, mangea des dragées surprises...  
Une semaine avant la rentrée Harry et Ron rejoignaient Hermione sur le chemin de Traverse. Le premier jour ils allèrent faire toutes leurs courses. Ils venaient de les finir quand ils passaient devant la boutique de balais magiques. Il y avait une foule immense devant le magasin. Les trois amis se frayère un chemin à travers cette foule et admirèrent le balai entreposé dans la devanture.  
  
_L'Éclair HP  
  
Avec sa ligne aérodynamique et son manche en bois de cerisier recouvert d'un vernis garanti inattaquable, ce balai représente le meilleur balai de course jamais construit. Chaque balai contient un sort qui à l'achat grave sur le manche le nom de son futur utilisateur. Les branches de bouleau soigneusement choisies ont été taillées une à une pour avoir le meilleur coefficient de pénétration dans l'air. Ce qui donne à l'Éclair HP un équilibre et une précision encore meilleure que celle de Éclair de feu. Il possède des accélérations de 0 à 300 Km/h en cinq secondes et un sortilège de freinage insurpassable. Il tient son nom de Harry Potter, "le survivant", qui a su montrer au fils des ans qu'il n'était pas qu'un excellent sorcier mais aussi un joueur de Quidditch exceptionnel. Prix sur demande._  
  
Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier était époustouflé, un balai qui portait son nom, c'était magnifique. Il entra dans la boutique et alla voir le vendeur.   
- Bonjour j'aimerai savoir le prix de Éclair HP?   
- Oui, il coûte environ... Mais vous êtes Harry Potter! Pour vous se sera gratuits, j'en offre même un pour vos deux amis et un pour chaque membres de votre équipe de Quidditch.   
- Non c'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter!   
- Si, tenez les voila.   
Neuf balais apparurent devant Harry qui se demanda comment il pourrait transporter neuf balais avec lui. Le vendeur lui expliqua alors que lui et ses deux amis pouvaient prendre leurs balais avec eux et que les six autres seraient directement envoyés à Poudlard par Hibou Express.  
Tous les trois rentrèrent au "Chaudron Baveur" où ils passèrent la nuit. A la fin de la semaine Arthur Weasley les conduirent au quai 9 3/4; où ils prirent le train.  
Une fois le train démarré il allèrent s'asseoir dans leur wagon, où une très belle jeune femme était assise. Ron ne faisait que la regarder. Hermione quant à elle ne quittait pas Ron des yeux. On lisait une pointe de jalousie dans son regard. Soudain la mystérieuse jeune femme rompait le silence :   
- Vous êtes Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas?   
Harry hocha la tête.   
- Je me présente Siria Flam, je suis votre nouveau professeur de "Défense contre les forces du mal", dit-elle.   
- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.   
- J'ai entendu parler de vous, Miss Granger. On m'a dit que vous êtes une élève très brillante, répondit-elle.   
Hermione était devenu rouge. Le reste du voyage se passa très bien. Le train entra dans la gare de Pré-au-lard et tout le monde en descendait.


	3. La famille Flam

Auteur : Siria Amastacia (dites Black)  
  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennt à JK Rowling, le reste m'appartient.

Sur le quai Harry, Ron et Hermione dirent bonjour à Hagrid, le demi géant, puis montèrent dans les calèches sans chevaux qui les menaient au château de Poudlard.  
Après la cérémonie de répartition le directeur se leva.  
- Je me présente Albus Dumbledore, je suis votre directeur. Je vais vous présenter les membres de l'administration et leur rôle : voici le professeur Rogue (une ovation se fit à la table des Serpentards), le professeur de potions qui est le directeur de Serpentard; Mrs Chourave professeur de botanique est la directrice de Poufsouffle (une acclamation des gens de Poufsouffle); Mr Flitwick, les sortilèges et enchantements, dirige Serdaigle (tous les élèves de Serdaigle applaudirent) et pour finir le professeur McGonagall qui est aussi votre directrice adjointe et la directrice de Gryffondor (ses élèves tapèrent du pied et applaudissaient) enseigne l'art de la métamorphose. Je vous annonce que cette année, encore, nous recevons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Flam.  
Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, Harry reconnu que c'était vrai qu'elle était très belle. Le professeur Flam, Siria, était grande et mince. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux coupés en dégradé qui lui tombaient superbement sur les épaules, son visage était fin et ovale, ses yeux d'un vert étincelant comme ceux d'Harry. De ses fines lèvres, elle adressa un grand sourire à tous les élèves puis se tourna vers Rogue et le regarda de manière amusée. Harry remarqua aussitôt que Rogue ne quittait pas Siria des yeux. Le professeur qu'il haïssait était tombé amoureux de la plus belle des enseignantes. Cette pensée amusa Harry.   
- J'aimerai ajouter que cette année nous accueillerons une nouvelle élève de cinquième année qui nous vient de Beauxbâtons, je vous présente Mélinda Flam, la fille de Mrs Flam. Mélinda, tu veux bien venir mettre le choixpeau magique.   
De l'autre coté de la Grande Salle une jeune fille entra par la grande porte. Elle était aussi belle que sa mère. Cette fois-ci se fut Harry et Draco Malefoy qui tombèrent sur le charme. Elle marchait gracieusement et Harry se dit que si toutes les filles françaises étaient aussi belle que Siria et Fleur Delacour, une jeune fille qui avait participé à la Coupe des Trois Sorciers l'année précédente, cela valait peut-être le coup d'aller vivre en France. Malheureusement on lisait dans les airs de Mélinda, le sentiment de supériorité qu'affichait souvent Malefoy. Elle traversa la salle et s'assit sur le tabouret puis mis lentement le chou sur sa tête. La réponse fut très rapide -Serpentard - une ovation masculine éclata chez les Serpentard. Drago regarda Harry et ce dernier lisait sur ses lèvres : "Déçu Potter!". Harry était effectivement déçu mais ne le montra pas. Mélinda le sourire aux lèvres se dirigea vers sa table. Mrs Flam la regardait avec beaucoup de tristesse, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici.  
Les emploi du temps furent distribués et le repas commença. A la fin du repas Dumbledore annonça que cette année la coupe de Quidditch aurait bien lieu et souhaita bonne chance à toutes les maisons.  
Tous les nouveaux élèves furent conduits vers leurs maisons suivit de près ou de loin par les anciens élèves qui connaissaient le chemin par cœur.   
- Capitaine, prononça Hermione arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, c'est le nouveau mot de passe. Je le connais comme je suis préfète.   
- Elle devient aussi orgueilleuse que Percy ou quoi ? chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry.   
Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où Mrs McGonagall les attendait.   
- Mr Potter comme vous le savez, vous êtes le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch de notre maison, commença Mrs McGonagall, c'est donc à vous que revient la tâche de choisir le nouveau gardien pour remplacer Mr Dubois. Aussi j'ai reçu ces six paquets renfermant des balais qui vous sont destinés. Il me semblerait qu'ils viennent de la boutique de balai du chemin de Traverse.   
- Oui, le propriétaire m'a offert un balai pour Hermione, Ron et moi ainsi que tous les joueurs de notre équipe.   
- Et de quel sorte de balai s'agit-il? Continua-t-elle.   
- Ce sont des Éclairs HP. répondit-il   
- Des Éclairs HP, répéta-t-elle admirative, avec ça nous allons mettre une raclée à Serpentard!   
- Professeur! S'indigna Hermione.   
McGonagall sortit de la salle commune. Harry se demanda comment il allait s'y prendre. Il affichait un message disant qu'il organisait le samedi après-midi une "audition" pour trouver un nouveau gardien.


	4. Une famille de charmeuse

Auteur : Siria Amastacia (dites Black)  
  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennt à JK Rowling, le reste m'appartient.  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre deux, bonne lecture.

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient à leur premier cour de l'années : Défense contre les forces du mal qu'ils allaient suivre avec les élèves de Serdaigle. Harry espéra que les cours de Mrs Flam seraient aussi intéressants que ceux du professeur Lupin qu'ils avaient eu comme professeur deux ans plutôt. Ils arrivaient dans la salle et le professeur leur dit de s'asseoir.   
- Bonjour, chers élèves, je me présente Mrs Siria Flam, c'est moi qui cette année vais vous enseigner l'art de la défense. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que vous avez déjà étudié, lors des deux dernières années?  
Hermione leva automatiquement la main suivit par beaucoup d'autre, dont celle de Cho Chang, une jeune fille que Harry trouvait particulièrement attirante, mais dont le petit ami, Cédric Diggory, était mort l'année précédente.   
- Mr Pans (c'était un élève de Serdaigle), je vous en pris, allez-y.   
- Nous avons étudié les Épouventards, les Stangulots, les loups-garous, les Pitiponks et quelques-uns autres, et puis les sortilèges impardonnables.   
- Parfait! Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais commencer par vous donner un petit examen...   
- Oh, non! fit la classe en cœur.   
- Qui ne sera pas noté! Continua-t-elle, qui me permettra juste de voir à quel niveau vous êtes individuellement.   
Hermione paraissait ravis, Harry quant à lui l'était un peu moins, mais quand il lisait le questionnaire, il trouvait les questions faciles. Au bout d'une demi-heure le test était terminé.   
- Bien, très bien même, dit la professeur en lisant les copies, je vois que tout le monde à de bonne base. Je ne dois pas vous apprendre qu'à la fin de cette année vous passerez vos BUSEs, donc j'ai décidé de m'organiser ainsi : pendants deux heures je vous ferais cours et pendant l'heure suivante nous ferons des exercices pratiques de révision. Si cela ne plait pas à quelqu'un qu'il me le dise tout de suite et je changerais donc mon organisation.   
Elle prononça cette dernière phrase avec une grande gentillesse si bien que personne ne s'opposa à cette façon de faire.  
Le reste de la matinée se passa bien, au lieu de nous faire cour, Mrs Flam voulut faire connaissance avec chacun des élèves. A la fin du cour une fois que tout le monde était partie elle se rendait devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. Quand Rogue vu, en arrivant devant son bureau, que Siria Flam l'y attendait, il devint rouge puis se ressaisit.   
- Bonjour, Mrs Flam.   
- Bonjour, mais appele-moi Siria et moi je t'appellerai Severus tu veux bien? Demandait-elle.   
Il hochait de la tête.   
- Que se passe-t-il? Y a-t-il un problème avec l'un de mes élèves? La questionna-t-il.   
- Non, je voulais juste te voir, répondit-elle, sans raison particulière. Juste une envie.   
- Tu sais Mélinda est une brillante élève, contrairement à une vieille amie...   
- Ne lui dis pas ça lui monterait à la tête. Cela te dit que nous allions déjeuner ensemble? demanda-t-elle. Que tous les deux, dans mon bureau par exemple.   
Rogue n'en revenait pas, la plus jolie des femmes qu'il avait rencontrées, venait de l'inviter à manger, seule, avec lui. Ils se dirigeaient donc vers le bureau de Siria.  
A table Harry remarqua que les professeurs Flam et Rogue n'étaient pas là. Il supposa qu'ils étaient ensemble et en fit pare à Ron. Ce dernier éclata de rire en disant à Harry qu'il ne voyait pas ce que, la belle, Mrs Flam pouvait faire avec cet abruti de Rogue. Harry remarqua aussi que Mélinda qu'il trouvait de plus en plus attirante, au point d'en oublier Cho, donnait, sous la table, sa main à Drago; ils sortaient donc ensemble! Harry sentit une énorme tristesse l'envahir. Soudain Drago se retourna et voyait que Harry ne lâchait pas Mélinda des yeux.   
- Ma chère, il semblerai que tu ais un admirateur chez les Gryffondor.   
Mélinda se tourna et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry. Ses beaux yeux verts semblaient lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, alors elle adressa un grand sourire à Harry, contrairement à Malefoy qui le regardait avec dédain et dégoût. Il ne savait plus quoi pensé. D'un coté, elle le regardait d'une façon merveilleuse, mais d'un autre coté elle continuait de serrer la main de Malefoy.


	5. Le nouveau gardien

Auteur : Siria Amastacia (dites Black)  
  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennt à JK Rowling, le reste m'appartient.

A la fin de la semaine, le vendredi après-midi, Harry et ses amis se rendaient en cour de potion, qu'ils faisaient en compagnie des élèves de Serpentard. Ils entraient dans la salle où tous les élèves étaient déjà assis. Rogue n'était pas là, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Au bout de cinq minutes il ouvrait la porte.   
- A tout à l'heure Severus.   
Harry reconnu la voix du professeur Flam, il en informait Ron qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.   
- Excusez moi de mon retard! Prenez vos livres à la page 66 et faites moi un résumé de ce qu'elle contient. Et en silence!   
Tous les élèves se regardaient avec curiosité, c'était la première fois que Rogue faisait des excuses et devant des élèves de Gryffondor, en plus. Le cour se déroula très calmement, Rogue était assis à son bureau, il écrivait quelque chose sur un parchemin. Harry regardait Mélinda qui discutait gaiement avec sa voisine, Pansy Parkinson. Rogue leva la tête et s'apprêtait a réprimander la personne qui faisait autant de chahut. Quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Mélinda Flam, il s'arrêta et repris ce qu'il était en train de faire. Quand la cloche retentie, Rogue leva les yeux surpris et ne donna aucun devoir. Tous les élèves sortaient.   
- Ma chère n'as-tu pas, toi aussi, l'impression que notre professeur est devenu fou? demanda Malefoy à Mélinda.   
- C'est vrai, Neville a renversé tout son pot d'encre et Mr Rogue n'a rien dit! répondit Crabbe à la place de Mélinda.   
- Peut-être qu'il est malade, continua Goyle.   
Mélinda et Pansy échangeaient un regard.   
- Il faut tout vous expliquer, commença Pansy.   
- Il est tout simplement amoureux, termina Mélinda.   
Malefoy était plus que surpris par cette déclaration; Ron qui n'était pas loin derrière eux se retenait d'éclater de rire et allait annoncer la nouvelle à Harry. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas et quand ils l'annonçaient à Fred et Georges, les quatre amis étaient pris d'un fou rire qui n'en finissait pas.  
Le lendemain après-midi, Harry se rendait au terrain de Quidditch où il allait essayer de trouver un nouveau gardien pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes volontaires mais pas beaucoup de personnes compétentes. Ron et Hermione faisaient partis des personnes compétentes. Après plusieurs exercices, il semblait qu'Hermione soit la meilleure de tous. Harry décida donc de lui demander de faire partit de l'équipe mais elle hésita :   
- Tu comprends, Harry avec tous mes devoirs et en plus je suis préfète...   
- Pourquoi as-tu passé le test, alors? demanda Harry.   
- C'est pour Ron, chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Harry, il avait peur de le rater, alors il m'a demandé de l'accompagner.   
- Écoute Hermione, tu as su arrêter toutes les balles même celles tirées par nos meilleurs poursuiveurs! J'ai besoin de toi!   
- Bon d'accord! Mais avant je vais annoncer à McGonagall m'a démission... du poste de préfète. Je ne peux pas assurer ce rôle! Imagine qu'à chaque fois que je fais des bêtises avec vous, je devrai me dénoncer moi-même, c'est bête!   
Hermione rentrait alors au château et Harry annonça à Ron qu'il avait choisi Hermione. Ce dernier se fâcha avec Harry. Il était jaloux que Harry soit le capitaine de l'équipe et qu'il avait choisi Hermione plutôt que lui. Harry essayait de rattraper Ron mais celui-ci était tellement en colère qu'il s'était rué vers le château. Harry annonça à tout le monde sa décision. Certains déçus rentraient au château mais un garçon resta là immobile et une fille éclata en sanglot. Il rentra au château et décida d'aller dans son dortoir pour commencer ses devoirs. Il ne vu ni Ron ni Hermione de la journée.  
Le dîné arrivé, Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, alors que Ron lui s'assit entre Fred et Georges et ignora Harry de tout le repas.   
- Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, marmonna Harry.   
En effet, l'année précédente, Ron n'avait plus adressé la parole à Harry car il croyait que ce dernier c'était inscris à la coupe des trois sorciers sans le prévenir.   
- Ne t'inquiète pas ça lui passera. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer à moi aussi il fait la tête. Harry n'était pas rassuré du tout au contraire. Au moins la dernière fois Hermione avait pu jouer le rôle de médiateur, alors que maintenant plus personne n'était là pour le jouer.


	6. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

Pendant plus d'un mois Ron n'adressait pas la parole à Harry. Le lendemain, le premier match de Quidditch eu lieu, il opposait Serpentard à Gryffondor. Les joueurs des deux équipes entraient dans leur vestiaire respectif. Ceux de Gryffondor se changeaient. Une fois en tenu Harry allait faire un discours comme le faisait Olivier.   
- Je... ne suis pas doué pour les discours, pas autant qu'Olivier mais je vais essayer quand même. Nous allons jouer le premier match de la saison, faite de votre mieux. Alicia et Katie, je compte sur vous pour marquer le maximum de points. Hermione montre-moi que je ne me suis pas disputé avec Ron pour rien! (Elle hocha de la tête) Et vous deux éloignez le plus de cognards possible. J'allais oublier voici un nouveau balai pour chacun, se sont des Éclairs HP!   
Tout le monde les regardait, surpris et impressionné. Chacun pris un balai mais il y en avait un de trop comme Hermione en possédait déjà un. Harry ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il décidait qu'il réglerait ce problème plus tard.   
- Et surtout bonne chance à tous.   
- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry tu va leur mettre une raclé! Déclara Ron.   
- Ron qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? L'interrogea Harry surpris de le voir.  
- Je viens vous souhaiter bonne chance et je me sens stupide de t'avoir fait la tête.   
- Harry, c'est l'heure, dit Alicia.   
Ron remontait vers les gradins de Gryffondor pendant que les joueurs entraient sur le terrain.  
-Ici Lee Jordan, je serai votre commentateur pour le match d'aujourd'hui qui verra s'opposer la grande et fabuleuse équipe de Gryffondor à celle de Serpentard!   
- Jordan!   
- Excusez-moi professeur. Et voici les joueurs, tout d'abord ceux de Gryffondor : Alicia Spinet, rire Johnson, Katie Bell, Fred et Georges Weasley, Hermione Granger, la nouvelle gardienne et au poste d'attrapeur Harry .... POTTER. Et maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard : Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Ange Packard, Ulala Five, Draco Malefoy qui est le nouveau capitaine de cette équipe mais qui a été rétrogradé au poste de poursuiveur et leur nouvelle attrapeuse, la belle au cheveux de feu et aux yeux d'émeraudes...   
- Jordan, son nom suffit!   
- Pardon professeur. Pour une fois qu'il y a quelqu'un de bien chez Serpentard!   
- JORDAN!!!   
- Mélinda................. FLAM!   
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata dans la foule masculine et chez tous les Serpentards. Mrs Bibine ouvrait la caisse renfermant les balles et donna le coup de sifflet qui annonçait le début du match. Serpentard menait 20 à 10 quand Harry avait aperçu le vif d'or; Mélinda aussi l'avait vu. Alors une course acharnée s'engagea entre les deux attrapeurs. Hélas le balai de Mélinda, un Nimbus 2001, n'était pas assez rapide pour l'Éclair HP. Harry attrapa le vif d'or alors que Mélinda n'était qu'à quelque centimètre de lui.   
- Gryffondor a gagné 160 à 20, grâce à leur attrapeur Harry Potter!  
A la sortie des vestiaires Harry alla trouver Mélinda pour lui dire qu'elle avait superbement joué. Elle le remercia. Lui dit que si elle avait eu un meilleur balai elle aurait sans doute gagné. Harry lui donna alors l'Éclair HP qu'il avait en trop. Au début elle le refusa, mais comme Harry insistait en disant que la prochaine fois il la battrait, même si elle avait un bon balai, elle accepta. Pour le remercier elle lui donna un rapide baiser. Il n'en revenait pas, elle venait de l'embrasser. Crabbe avait assisté à toute la scène et couru tout raconter à Malefoy. 


	7. Un nouveau petit ami pour Mélinda

**Auteur :** Siria Amastacia (dites Black)  
  
**Disclaimer :** les persos appartiennet tous à JK Rowling sauf M&linda et Siria qui m'appartiennent.

**Note :** Bon l'histoire avance un peu, j'espère que vous la trouverez mieux. C'est vrai que le chap 1 n'est pas glorieux mais ca s'améliore au fils du temps je vous le jure!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- Quoi ! Mélinda embrasser Potter. Si c'est une blague Crabbe, elle n'est pas drôle !   
- Je te jure que c'est vrai. Sur la bouche en plus, beurk! Ajouta Crabbe.   
- N'IMPORTE QUOI ELLE NE FERAIT JAMAIS UNE CHOSE PAREILLE !   
- Que se passe-t-il ici? Pourquoi cris-tu chéri? On t'entend du dortoir des fille, demanda Mélinda en arrivant dans la salle commune des Serpentards.   
- Crabbe vient de m'annoncer que tu avais embrassé Potter! C'est vrai? L'interrogea Malefoy.   
Mélinda lança un regard noir à Crabbe.   
- Alors comme ça tu envois Crabbe m'espionner, Drago?   
- Non, voyons ma chère... Et puis ne change pas de sujet; répond moi! s'exclama-t-il.   
Elle le regardait et lui décrocha un grand sourire, un sourire froid qui n'avait rien de plaisant.   
- Oui! Je l'ai fait! Que ça te plaise ou non ! Il m'a offert un Éclair HP et je l'ai tout simplement remercié. Maintenant je remonte dans mon dortoir, j'ai des choses à faire.   
Elle se retourna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Arrivée aux pieds des marches elle se retourna et déclara :   
- Au fait Malefoy, tout est fini entre nous! Tache de passer une bonne fin de journée!   
Elle entra dans son dortoir. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui, qui était amoureux d'elle venait de se faire jeter et en plus elle avait embrassé Harry Potter.  
Le soir même tout Poudlard était au courant. La plupart des garçons tournaient autour de Mélinda pour essayer d'avoir un rendez-vous. Cette dernière restait sourde à leur proposition. Ron, Harry et Hermione discutaient gaiement en s'installant à table. Mélinda se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et alla trouver Harry.   
- Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je peux te parler une seconde? demanda-t- elle.   
- Oui bien sur!   
Hermione et Ron se demandaient ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir à Harry. Mélinda attira Harry un peu plus au calme et lui demanda de sortir avec elle. Il hésitait un peu car elle était sortie avec Malefoy et c'était une Serpentard. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux attendant une réponse. Quand il la regarda à son tour il sentit comme un vide à l'intérieur de lui-même, il était coupé du monde il ne voyait même plus Mélinda et une petite voix lui dit :   
- Vas-y! Elle est belle et sexy, et en plus cela rendra Drago fou de rage.   
Quand il sortit de sa rêverie, il se rendait compte qu'elle était en train de l'embrasser alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il se retirait et la regardait étonné.   
- Alors oui ou non? demanda-t-elle.   
- Oui! répondit-il.   
Elle lui prit la main et retourna dans la grande salle. Ensuite ils se séparèrent pour aller manger. Une fois arrivé à coté de Ron ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Harry raconta alors toute l'histoire à Ron et Hermione. Elle déclara alors que Mélinda était comme sa mère, que quand elle voulait quelque chose elle l'obtenait, les deux garçons ne semblaient pas comprendre.   
- En parlant de Siria, où est-elle? demanda Ron   
- Avec Rogue sans doute, répondit Hermione.   
- Beurk! s'exclama alors Harry.   
C'est a ce moment la qu'elle arriva par la porte des professeurs, suivit de près par Rogue.   
- Excusez moi Albus pour ce retard! Déclara Rogue.   
- Moi aussi! Ajouta Siria   
- Ce n'ai pas grave! Asseyez vous, je vous en pris.   
Tous deux s'asseyaient.   
- Au fait Siria et Severus, vous êtes tous les deux décoiffé. Et oui, c'est bien de la potion de feu bleu que je vois dans vos cheveux! Déclara Dumbledore amusé.   
Rogue était gêné et Siria souriait à Dumbledore consciente qu'elle avait été prise sur le fait .


	8. Premier incident

**Note :** Bon comme a chaque fois c'est le même auteur et le même disclaimer ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Après le dîné, Mélinda avait fait parvenir à Harry un message lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain matin. Harry et les autres rentraient dans leur dortoir. Mélinda se dirigeait vers le sien mais elle fut interrompue par sa mère.   
- Mélinda peut tu venir dans mon bureau une minute? demanda-t-elle.   
- Bien sûr, Mère, répondit-elle.   
Elles se rendaient alors dans le bureau de Siria, puis Siria refermait la porte derrière elles.   
- Que fais-tu ici? Lui demanda-t-elle.   
- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir dans ton bureau, mère. Répondit Mélinda   
- Ne fais pas la maligne. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Que fais-tu à Poudlard? Tu es censée être avec ton père, non?   
- Oui, je suis censée être avec lui mais il a décidé que je devais mieux étudier ici, comme c'est ici qu'il a fait ses études. Au lieu d'être à Beauxbâtons comme toi! Après tout c'est toi qui nous as abandonné père et moi!   
- QUOI! Mais tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai pas abandonné, je t'ai confiée à la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Ton père était gravement malade et moi j'étais choquée. Je ne pouvais pas t'élever, je n'en avais pas la force. J'étais traumatisée, Mélinda, c'était quand même ma meilleure amie et il l'a tuée. Oui, il l'a tué Mélinda, et tu le sais.   
- Je ne t'écoute plus tu mens, depuis le début tu mens pour que je cesse d'aimé mon père, (elle éclata en sanglot) mais ça ne marche pas, ça ne marchera jamais, jamais tu m'entends. Je l'aime et toi je te hais, déclara Mélinda.   
Et elle s'enfuit alors en courant du bureau de sa mère. Cette dernière s'assit à son bureau et éclata en sanglot à son tour.  
Le lendemain matin, premier jour des vacances de Noël, il ne restait presque plus personne au château. Harry rejoignait alors Mélinda dans le hall puis ils sortaient du château pour une balade dans le parc. Le parc était magnifique, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, révélant une immense étendu blanche. Harry passait une agréable journée, il commençait une bataille de boule de neiges contre Mélinda quand soudain sa cicatrice lui fit horriblement mal. Mélinda qui le voyait souffrir se rua à ses cotés, lui demandant comment il allait. Il lui répondit qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Alors Mélinda partit chercher Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Puis Harry s'évanouie. Il se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, Hermione, Ron et Mélinda à son chevet. L'infirmière donna à Harry un morceau de chocolat et demanda aux autres de partir. Une fois sortie, Hermione demanda à Mélinda ce qui c'était passé. Elle lui raconta tout. Ron s'inquiétait à chaque fois que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal c'était que Voldemort n'était pas loin d'Harry. Ils laissaient Mélinda seul près de l'infirmerie et rentrèrent dans leur dortoir.  
Le lendemain Harry pu sortir de l'infirmerie, après avoir mangé une énorme quantité de chocolat. Hermione était au petit soin et Ron avait peur que Voldemort soit de retour. Harry alla s'isoler dans son dortoir et se demandait s'il devait écrire à Sirius ou pas. A ce moment-là on frappa à la porte.   
- Harry sort, c'est Hermione, je dois te montrer quelque chose de très important, vite!!!   
Harry se dirigea lentement vers la porte se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il ouvrait la porte et vu qu'elle avait une édition de la "Gazette des sorciers" à la main. Elle lui mit devant les yeux et Harry pouvait alors lire :  
  
_ Sirius Black innocenté!  
  
Hier, les hommes de main du ministère de la magie, lors d'une descente dans la maison des "Jeux-du-sort", ont capturé Peter Pettigrow, que l'on croyait tué par Black. Après avoir bu du Veritassérum, Pettigrow a avoué qu'il travaillais pour Vous-savez-qui et que c'était en fait lui qui était l'auteur du carnage d'il y a quatorze ans et que c'était bien lui le gardien du secret de James et Lily Potter. Si Black se trouvait à l'endroit du carnage c'est car il était venu venger la famille Potter. Si Pettigrow avait pu s'échapper du lieu du crime c'est car c'était un animagus caché, du nom de Queudver. Cette confession innocente donc Sirius Black, le parrain du petit Harry Potter. Le châtiment réservé à monsieur Pettigrow est le redoutable baiser des détraqueurs, qui aura lieu après-demain. En attendant, il est retenu à Azkaban_.  
  
L'article était accompagné d'une photo qui montrait Queudver dans sa cellule. Harry fous de joie serra Hermione dans ses bras et la remerciait de lui avoir appris cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Il descendaient dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Ron et lui annonçaient la nouvelle, ce dernier partageait le bonheur d'Harry. Un bruit de claquement de bec retenti derrière l'un des carreaux, c'était une chouette, elle portait une lettre, qui venait de Sirius.  
  
_ Harry. Je pense que tu as lu le journal tu sais donc que je suis libre!!! Je passerais te voir à Poudlard, Dumbledore est d'accord. Je viendrais dans une semaine, j'ai quelque affaire à régler avant.  
A bientôt, Sirius._  
  
Sirius allait venir, c'était super.  
Le surlendemain, avait lieu l'exécution de Queudver, Sirius y assistait. Il regardait, le sourire aux lèvres, les détraqueurs donner leur "doux" baiser à Pettigrow. Il tenait enfin sa vengeance. Il était innocenté et Peter, allait vivre certes; mais sans âme c'est comme s'il mourait.  
Les jours de la semaine défilèrent, pour Harry, très lentement, il avait hâte de voir Sirius. Aussi les vacances terminaient. A la fin de la semaine Harry se demandait s'il il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose. Le dîné finit, Dumbledore leur annonça que le lendemain, un samedi, aurait lieu une sortit à Pré-au-lard. Mélinda proposait à Harry de l'accompagner, seule, ce dernier hésitait, se serait la première fois qu'il y allait sans Ron ou Hermione. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et alors la petite voix qu'il avait déjà entendue résonna à nouveau dans sa tête.   
-Vas-y, après tout c'est ta petite amie. Et puis, tu es bien mieux avec elle qu'avec tes deux "amis". Fonce et ne te pose pas de question.   
Alors Harry accepta. Il quitta Mélinda et retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.


	9. PréauLard et Sirius Black

Le lendemain matin, Hermione accompagnée de Ron allaient chercher Harry pour partir à Pré-au-lard. Celui-ci leur expliqua qu'il y allait avec Mélinda. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle était folle de rage. Entre Ron qui bavait dès qu'il apercevait Mrs Flam et maintenant Harry qui les lâchait pour Miss Flam, c'en était trop. Elle sortait en courant de la salle commune et allait dans le hall. Ron adressa quelques mots à Harry pour lui dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas et courut après Hermione. Harry savait que Ron mentait. Il avait bien vu la colère dans son regard. Même s'il se disputait souvent avec Hermione Harry savait bien que Ron était très attaché à elle. Et qu'ils lui en voudraient d'avoir préféré une fille (mais quel fille!) à eux.  
Arrivés à Pré-au-lard, Harry demanda à Mélinda si elle voulait qu'il lui fasse une visite guidé, elle répondit qu'elle connaissait déjà bien Pré- au-lard car elle y était souvent venu avec son père.   
- Ton père, l'interrogea Harry, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Comment s'appelle-t-il?   
- Il s'appelle Tom.   
- Et ?   
- C'est un sorcier, il a fait ses études à Poudlard. Mais il était très malade, c'est pour ça que j'avais été confiée à ma mère. (Elle prononça ce dernier mot avec haine.) Mais maintenant qu'il va mieux je suis retourné vivre avec lui.   
Harry compris alors que Mélinda détestait sa mère, mais que par contre elle adorait son père.  
Ils allèrent ensuite au "Trois Balais", le pub, ils s'installèrent à une table et Harry commanda une bièraubeurre, Mélinda préféra choisir un verre de jus de citrouille avec des glaçons. Il vit alors Ron et Hermione entrer dans le pub. Il fit un signe à cette dernière qui étai tourné vers lui. Elle le regarda puis aperçu Mélinda et se retourna avec une mine dégoûté. Elle chuchota un mot à l'oreille de Ron qui jeta alors un coup d'œil furtif vers leur table puis ils s'installèrent à la table la plus loin de celle d'Harry.  
Harry et Mélinda passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à flâner dans les rues et dans les diverses boutiques. Puis ils rentrèrent au château.  
Dans le hall il y avait un nouveau message sur le panneau d'affichage.  
_"Chers élèves, Nous vous annonçons que ce soir nous organiseront un banquet en l'honneur de Monsieur Sirius Black qui sera notre invité. Ce grand sorcier avait été accusé à tord. Il est alors tout a fait normale de fêter son innocence. Nous vous annonçons aussi que dans un mois nous organiserons une grande fête qui durera une semaine que nous nommerons "la semaines des échanges interscolaire". En effet les élèves de Beauxbâtons, Durmstang, du collège privé de jeune fille de Chicago ainsi que celui de jeune homme de Bruxelles en Belgique, assisteront à cette fête et ensuite les élèves de 5°, 6° et 7° années de chaque maison passeront une semaine dans une école différente. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard."_   
Harry était aux anges. Non seulement il allait passer une semaine dans une nouvelle école mais plus important encore, il allait voir son parrain le soir même.  
Ce soir là il se dépêcha de descendre manger. Il avait essayé se rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour l'accompagné mais ces deux-là était introuvable. Quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'était ouverte pour laisser passer les élèves, Harry s'y rua, impatient de voir son parrain. Harry s'installa à la place la plus près de la table des professeurs. Une fois tous les élèves et professeurs entrés et installés, Dumbledore se leva et Sirius entra. Harry et Dumbledore furent les premiers à applaudir puis tous les élèves, hormis les Serpentards qui le huèrent. Sirius adressa un grand sourire à Harry, qui remarqua qu'il avait changé. Il semblait plus serein et puis son teint avait repris toutes ses couleurs et il semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.  
Le dîné était succulent, Hermione riait aux éclats avec Fred et Georges qui imitait le professeur Rogue quand Siria était présente. C'était assez drôle, mais Harry qui était à l'autre bout la table ne joignait pas à la plaisanterie. Une fois le repas terminé, Harry se jeta dans les bras de son parrain. Il laissa un sanglot lui échapper dans ses bras tellement il était heureux. Il regardait Harry et lui demanda s'il voulait toujours venir vivre chez lui. Harry accepta, un sourire de béatitude aux lèvres. Il voulait partager son bonheur avec Hermione, Ron et Mélinda. Mais pour Ron et Hermione ça allait être dur comme ils lui faisaient la tête. Mais où était Mélinda?  
Il discutèrent jusqu'à minuit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor puis Sirius dit à Harry d'aller se coucher. Ensuite il alla frapper à la porte de Siria. Il espérait qu'il ne la réveillait pas. Cette dernière lui dit d'entrer avec une voix ensommeillée. Quand Sirius entra elle était encore dans son lit ? Il s'excusa de l'avoir réveillée et proposa de partir. Mais alors elle se leva et le pris dans ses bras.   
- Sirius, mon ami... Mon meilleur ami, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, il y avait tellement longtemps...   
- Oui, je sais. On ne peut rien y faire. Mon dieu, tu es aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs.   
Siria rougissait et il le remarqua.   
- Non, ne rougie pas. Tu n'as pas changée tu es la même que le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, tu t'en souviens?   
- Bien sur que je m'en souvient! Répondit-elle. Comment aurais-je pu oublier !   
- C'était il y à déjà longtemps, commença-t-il, nous étions en sixième année. Pendant les vacances. Tu était la correspondante française de Lily et tu était allée chez elle. Tu lui ressemblais tant, on aurait dis deux sœurs.   
- L'après-midi où je suis arrivée vous faisiez une sortie, tous ensemble. Lily, James, Peter, Remus et toi. Quand je suis arrivé vous m'avez regardée et tu as demandé à Lily si elle n'avait pas une sœur cachée.   
- Oui, et Remus a dit à James qu'il aurait pu nous faire profiter au lieu de garder deux jolies jeunes filles pour lui tout seul! Toi tu te cachais derrière Lily toute timide.   
- Je sais, ajouta-t-elle, puis tu t'es approché et m'as pris par la main en me disant que tu n'allais pas me manger.   
- Une semaine après nous sortions ensemble... dit-il d'une voix mélancolique.   
- Sirius tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Severus était vraiment celui qu'il me fallait. Tu comprends...   
- Oui je comprends, l'intérompait-il pour mettre fin à cette discussion qui partait dans un mauvais sens, au fait qu'est-ce que tu as fais durant toutes ses années où j'étais à Azkaban? Même avant.   
- Je me suis marié avec un autre homme, Tom, répondit-elle, et nous avons eu une fille, Mélinda, elle est élève ici d'ailleurs. Elle est née en même temps qu'Harry. Je voulais que tu sois son parrain et Lily sa marraine mais Tom a refusé. Un an plus tard le jour où James et Lily ont... j'ai divorcé. Je me suis rendu compte de qui était vraiment Tom, même si je m'en doutais auparavant. J'ai souvent essayé de venir te voir en prison mais il refusait toujours de me laisser entrer.   
- Je vois, termina-t-il, je suis fatigué et toi aussi. Je te laisse, bonne nuit. Il l'enlaça dans ses bras comme deux vieux amis qui se retrouvent. Après tout c'était bien le cas. 


	10. Les cinq écoles

Le mois qui les séparait de la semaine des échanges interscolaire, la Seis, s'écoula très rapidement, Sirius était reparti au bout d'une semaine. Enfin le grand soir arriva. Ron et Hermione faisaient toujours la tête à Harry. Il passait donc encore plus de temps avec Mélinda, se qui rendait Hermione en colère et ainsi de suite. Ça n'en finissait pas.

Le samedi soir, tous les élèves de 5°, 6° et 7° années étaient réunis par maison pour attendre les délégations des autres écoles. Soudain on entendait des bruits de sabots. C'était Beauxbâtons. Ils étaient venus dans la même calèche que l'année précédente. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux airs distingués sortait le premier. Il se dirigeait vers Dumbledore.

-Pierre enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même. Répondit-il.

Dumbledore se tourna vers ses élèves il leur déclara :

-Mr Dupuis est le nouveau directeur de Beauxbâtons. Il remplace donc Mme Maxime.

Pierre Dupuis emmenait ses élèves à l'intérieur du château pour se réchauffer.

Les élèves de Poudlard attendaient depuis cinq minutes quand Hermione cria :

-Voilà le bateau de Durmstang!

-Et aussi Victor, marmonna-t-elle.

Mais Ron l'avait entendu et se tourna vers Harry qui n'était pas loin d'eux et se mit un doigt dans la bouche en signe de dégoût. Harry lui sourit, il venait de retrouver Ron.

Une femme aux airs sévères sortit du bateau, elle devait à peine avoir dix-huit ans mais en faisait dix de plus. Elle fit sortir tous les élèves du bateau, le dernier fut Krum, elle lui adressa un grand sourire qui lui rendait son air de jeune fille.

-Victoria, comment allez-vous? Et votre frère? Lui demanda Dumbledore.

- Je vais bien merci! Et Victor aussi. Répondit-elle.

-Très bien, très bien, entrez dans le château je vous pris. Termina Dumbledore.

Victoria et ses élèves entrèrent dans Poudlard.

-Chers élèves vous venez de rencontrer Miss Krum, la nouvelle directrice de Durmstang.

Un brouhaha éclatait dans la foule des élèves anglais. "Krum?", "Et Dumbledore à dit votre frère Victor" .Ron se tourna vers Hermione et l'interrogeait du regard.

-Oui, c'est sa sœur. Je l'ai rencontrée cet été, elle est très intelligente et elle est très courageuse. Elle a pris la direction de Durmstang alors qu'elle n'a que dix-huit ans.

-En fait, c'est une Hermignonne numéro deux, lui dit Ron.

-Ron...

Soudain des sorciers arrivèrent chevauchant des centaures. C'était les sorciers de Bruxelles.

- Mais c'est affreux! S'écria une fille.

-C'est dégoûtant, enchaîna un garçon.

Tous les élèves étaient choqués même les élèves de Serpentard, surtout les filles, trouvaient cela répugnant.

Arrivés devant l'école, se furent les centaures qui prirent la parole.

-Vous devez trouver nos maître dégoûtants mais vous avez tord, cela fait des centaines d'année que nous somme leurs montures et nous en somme fiers. Nous en somme honorés alors, s'il vous plait, ne vous faites pas de mauvaises idées sur eux. Voici leur directeur. Je vous présente Jonas Lesueur.

C'était un petit homme d'une centaine d'année. Il semblait très strict et il fit rentrer ses sorciers dans le château "au pas".

-Il ne doit pas être marrant celui-là, chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elle fit un signe de la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un nuage de fées apparut. C'était magnifique. Ces fées étaient suivit par des sorcières montées sur leur balai. Elles chevauchaient toutes des Éclairs HP. Devant l'école, elles exécutèrent un rapide ballet aérien et se posèrent simultanément.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, vêtue d'une belle robe mauve, descendit de son balai et se présenta :

-Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Samantha Cruise, s'il vous plait, appelez moi Sam. Je suis la directrice de l'école privé de jeune fille de Chicago. J'espère que nous allons passer de très bons moments ensemble. Venez les filles entrons.

Harry se dit qu'elle ressemblait plus à une élève qu'à une directrice, mais c'est sans doute se qui rendait ses élèves si à l'aise.

Comme toutes les écoles étaient arrivées, les sorciers anglais pouvaient rentrer dans leur château. Tout le monde se rendait dans la grande salle. Le dîné était succulent. Comme lors de l'année précédente, il y avait des plats venant de tous les pays. A la fin du repas Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Je vais vous présenter tous les élèves, ici présent, de chaque école. Ils sont au nombre de six pour chaque établissement. Nous allons commencer par Beauxbâtons : Pierre Dubois et Bérengère Malo qui sont en septième année, Juliette QUE et Jean Poquelin qui sont en sixième années et pour finir Ange Rupper et Paul Jehannin en cinquième années.

Pierre Dubois était blond aux yeux bleus, il était grand avec un physique de mannequin, toutes les filles étaient tournées vers lui. Jean Poquelin et Paul Jehannin étaient aussi beaux que lui. Les filles étaient tout aussi belles. Chaque école avait sa qualité et celle de Beauxbâtons était la beauté.

-Et maintenant, continuait-il, Durmstang : en 7° année Victor Krum et Elia Zelski, en 6° Socar rire et Sorha Zograf et en 5° Chronos Gaïta et Mekila Levski.

Ces élèves ne brillaient pas par leur beauté mais on sentait de la force et de la détermination dans leur regard. La qualité de Durmstang était donc la force d'esprit.

-Voici les élèves de Bruxelles : les plus âgés sont Johan Le Ny et Jérôme Le Vu, ensuite vient Francis Le Corr et Mathieu Le Strat son petit frère Lionel et le deuxième 5° année, Benjamin le Bihan.

Hermione remarqua qu'ils portaient tous des lunettes et avaient un livre dans les bras. Ce n'était que des livres intéressants, selon elle, "L'histoire de Poudlard", "Les écoles de sorcellerie du monde"... Elle en déduit alors que leur qualité était le savoir.

-Et pour terminer, les jeunes filles de Chicago : Angel Spears et Dawn Sun qui représentent les 7° années, Sarah Pitts et Prudence Summers pour les 6° année et pour finir Camélia Giles et Alyssa Benson.

Elles semblaient toutes très joyeuses, elles se racontaient des blagues et pouffaient de rire. L'humour! Voilà leur qualité.

Une fois les présentations faites, Dumbledore attribuait à chaque école une maison.

Serpentard accueillait ceux de Durmstang, Poufsouffle les jeunes filles de Chicago, Serdaigle les jeunes hommes de Bruxelles et enfin Gryffondor ceux de Beauxbâtons. 


	11. La semaine des échanges

Durant toute cette semaine, les élèves de Gryffondor allaient en cours avec ceux de Beauxbâtons. Le samedi avait été organisé un grand tournoi de Quidditch. Les équipes étaient des mélanges entre les équipes de Poudlard et les autres écoles.

L'équipe Beauxbâtons - Gryffondor était constitué de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, Pierre Dubois, Bérengère Malo, Ange Rupper et Alicia Spinnet.

Celle de Durmstang - Serpentard contenait Victor Krum, Ange Packard, Grégory Goyle, Elia Zelski, Drago Malefoy, Chronos Gaïta et Mekila Levski.

Bruxelles - Serdaigle avait pour joueur Cho Chang, Johan le Ny, Nikolas Davis, Matt Glenn, Jérôme Le Vu, Francis Le Corr et Benjamin Le Bihan.

Enfin Dawn Sun, Camélia Giles, Peter Diggory, Angel Spears, Sarah Pitts, Prudence Summers et Alyssa Benson formaient l'équipe de Chicago - Poufsouffle.

Le premier match opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard. C'était encore une fois Lee Jordan qui ferait les commentaires.

- Et voici les joueurs qui arrive, s'exclama-t-il, tous d'abord l'équipe de Serpentard avec comme gardienne Ange Packard; comme batteurs Grégory Goyle et la bulgare Elia Zelski; comme poursuiveurs le bulgare Chronos Gaïta, Drago Malefoy et la bulgare Mekila Levski; et comme attrapeur le grand Victor... KRUM.

Et maintenant l'équipe de Gryffondor avec Hermione Granger comme gardienne, Fred Weasley et le français Pierre Dubois comme batteurs, les françaises, très jolies française...

-Jordan, vous n'allez pas commencer!

-Excusez moi professeur, Bérengère Malo et Ange Rupper, continua-t-il, et Alicia Spinnet comme poursuiveuses et leur attrapeur Harry... POTTER.

Malefoy et Harry s'écrasèrent la main. Le coup de sifflet annonçant le début de la partie retentie. Tous les joueurs décolèrent.

- Spinnet a le souaffle, elle le lance à Malo, Malo à Rupper, Malefoy intercepte la balle, Gaïta, Levski, Malo, Rupper, Spinnet et Spinnet qui marque. Dix à 0 pour Gryffondor. Levski, Gaïta, Malefoy, il tire et Granger arrête la balle.

Soudain Harry ressentit une décharge. Il connaissait bien cette décharge. Le Vif d'or n'était pas loin. Mais où était Krum. Harry le vit qui filait en flèche vers le sol. Il donnait alors toute sa puissance pour le rattraper puis arriver à quelque mètre de Krum, il n'apercevait toujours pas le Vif d'or. "Wronski" se dit-il. C'est à ce moment-là que Krum remonta en chandelle. Harry l'imita. Il avait compris juste à temps, lui évitant de foncer dans le sol.

-Krum a tenté la feinte de Wronski, mais Potter a réussi à s'en apercevoir juste avant la chute. Alicia marque, Gryffondor mène maintenant 170 à 10.

Harry lança un regard à Krum alors que se dernier plongeait en piquer vers le sol, Harry ne bougeait pas. Il pensait que c'était une seconde feinte quand il aperçu le Vif d'or à quelque centimètre du sol. Il donna toute sa puissance mais c'était trop tard, Krum tenait le Vif d'or dans sa main droite.

- Magnifique, Victor Krum vient d'attraper le Vif d'or. Le score est donc de 170 à 160 pour GRYFFONDOR. Ainsi même si c'est Krum qui a le vif d'or, Beauxbâtons et Gryffondor l'emportent.

Le second match de la journée opposait Serdaigle à Poufsouffle.

-Maintenant le second match de la journée, le gagnant s'opposera à Gryffondor pour la finale. Voici tout d'abord l'équipe de Bruxelles - Serdaigle, comme gardien Johan Le Ny. Les poursuiveurs sont Jérôme Le Vu, Francis Le Corr et Benjamin Le Bihan, tous les trois belges. Nikolas Davis et Matt Glenn sont les batteurs et pour clôturer cette équipe, leur attrapeuse la jolie Cho... CHANG.

-Jordan, veuillez cesser de juger les joueurs par rapport à leur physique.

-Oui, professeur. Voici l'équipe de Chicago - Poufsouffle avec Camélia Giles, la gardienne américaine. Peter Diggory et Angel Spears, l'américaine, sont les batteurs. Sarah Pitts, Prudence Summers et Alyssa Benson, toutes trois américaines sont les poursuiveuses et enfin l'américaine Dawn... SUN est leur attrapeuse.

Les deux attrapeuses se serrèrent la main et décollèrent.

- Benson a le souaffle, elle est entourée par les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle, elle monte en chandelle et lâche le souaffle pour Summers qui l'attrape, oui c'était une superbe feinte de Porskoff. Et Summers marque. Dix à 0 pour Chicago.

Le match était très serré Serdaigle menait de seulement 10 points.

-Je n'en croit pas mes yeux, Dawn Sun vient d'exécuter la "Plumton Pass" et a donc attraper le vif d'or. Chicago gagne 200 à 60. Se sont eux qui affronteront ce soir, Gryffondor à huit heures.

Après le dîné tout le monde se rendait au terrain de Quidditch.

Le match commençait. Les poursuiveuses américaines étaient vraiment très fortes mais le batteur français et Fred leur rendaient vraiment la tache difficile. Harry et Dawn étaient à peu près du même niveau. Le match était vraiment très serré. Dès qu'une équipe marquait l'autre égalisait, des feintes de Porskoff aux attaques en faucon, en passant par les "Woolongong Shimmy", le match semblait ne pas finir. Les deux gardiens faisaient tout leur possible mais les poursuiveurs étaient trop forts. Tout à coup le vif d'or surgit devant les attrapeurs, alors commença une course acharnée entre Harry et Dawn. Cela lui rappelait le premier match contre Serpentard. Sauf que cette fois l'attrapeur adverse avait un Éclair HP ! Harry et Dawn tendirent le bras et refermèrent leur main en même temps.

- C'est la première fois que ça arrive. C'est magnifique, surprenant, incroyable, c'est...

-Dites le Jordan!

-Potter et Summers tiennent tous les deux le vif d'or, chacun par une ailes. Ce qui fait que nous ajoutons 150 points au deux équipe. Mais elle était à égalité alors le score est donc de 500 à 500. Il y a égalité, ce n'est pas croyable!

-Merci Jordan, termina McGonagall. Il n'y a donc pas de gagnant à ce petit tournoi. Je félicite tous les élèves qui se sont bien battus et en particularité ceux de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Chicago et Beauxbâtons pour ce match magnifique. Merci à tous d'être venus. Maintenant il est l'heure de rejoindre vos dortoirs.

Les joueurs mettaient pied à terre et Dawn s'adressa à Harry avec un accent américain :

-Magnifique, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive! C'était splendide et je suis si fière d'être à égalité avec Harry Potter. Tu sais, je me suis beaucoup entraîné quand j'ai appris l'histoire de la "Seis".

Harry hocha la tête et vit Mélinda qui se ruait vers lui. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa. Hermione essaya de l'approcher pour le féliciter mais quand elle s'aperçu que Mélinda était dans ses bras, elle se retourna encore plus fâchée qu'avant. 


	12. Le départ

Le dimanche matin Dumbledore fit venir tous les élèves de 5°, 6° et 7° années dans la Grande Salle. Il fit la répartition dans les différentes écoles. Il y avait neuf groupes.

- Les élèves de 5°, 6° et 7° année se diviseront en trois groupe, un par année. Ceux de Gryffondor iront à Beauxbâtons. Les élèves de Serpentard iront à Durmstang. Les filles de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle iront à Chicago et les garçons à Bruxelles. Y a-t-il des questions?

Mélinda leva la main. Dumbledore la regarda et hocha la tête.

- Pourrais-je aller à Beauxbâtons plutôt? J'étais là-bas l'année dernière, et j'aimerais beaucoup retrouver mes amies, si c'était possible.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et vous Pierre?

-Aucun, répondit-il puis il se tourna vers Mélinda. Les professeurs m'ont souvent parlé de toi. Il parait que tu étais une très bonne élève. Je pense qu'ils seraient heureux de te revoir.

Hermione leva la main à son tour.

-Puisque Mélinda va à Beauxbâtons, pourrais-je aller à Durmstang? Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

-Quoi! Une sang-de-bourbe, s'écria Malefoy, pas question.

-On ne vous à rien demandé Mr Malefoy, déclara la directrice de Durmstang. J'en serai honorée miss Granger. Avec plaisir.

-Plus personne? Demanda Dumbledore. Très bien que chaque élève suive le directeur de l'école où il sera accueilli.

Hermione rejoignait Viktor et sur son visage se dessina un sourire. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Krum sourire. Hermione lui prenait la main, et lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue, comme pour le réconforter. Il regardait Hermione qui se retournait vers lui quand Mélinda arriva, lui prit la main et l'attira vers la sortie. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et alla voir Hermione.

-Bonjour Viktor, je peux t'appeler Viktor? Merci. Écoute Hermione, ça ne plus duré. J'en ai trop marre. Tu es ma meilleure amie et ce petit jeu stupide a assez duré. Je t'en pris pardonne moi. Je sais que j'ai passé trop de temps avec Mélinda, au lieu de toi et Ron. Mais même si tu ne veux plus me parler répond moi, ce n'est pas à cause de Mélinda que tu ne veux pas aller à Beauxbâtons?

-Non, répondit-elle. C'est car je voulais être avec Viktor, quand il est arrivé, j'ai compris pourquoi tu passais autant de temps avec _elle_. J'ai fait la même chose avec lui. Alors bien sur que je te pardonne. Mais tu ne m'en veux pas d'aller à Durmstang?

Harry bougea la tête en signe de négation et rejoignait Mélinda.

Il montait dans la calèche de Beauxbâtons en compagnie de Ron et Mélinda. L'intérieur était immense et somptueux, toutes les boiseries étaient recouvertes d'or. Les murs étaient de couleur rose pale du coté des filles et bleu pale de celui des garçons. Chaque lit était de la couleur des murs et avait des rideaux transparents.

Pendant ce temps-là Hermione entrait avec Viktor dans le bateau. Il lui fit faire une petite visite et Hermione trouva le bateau superbe. C'était un vieux bateau comme dans le temps des vikings et l'intérieur était encore plus beau. Tout était en bois. Hermione trouvait cela tout à son goût.

Le voyage se passa de façon très à l'aise pour Harry, Ron et Mélinda comme pour Hermione et Viktor. Ceux de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle quant à eux trouvèrent leur voyage très inconfortable. Voyager sur des centaures ou des balais n'étaient pas de tout repos. 


	13. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang

Le palais de Beauxbâtons se dressait majestueux. Il ressemblait un peu à Poudlard, en haut de sa plus grande tour, qui se trouvait au milieu de la cour du château, on voyait le blason de cette école, il représentait deux baguettes qui se croisaient au-dessus d'un B majuscule. Mélinda leur expliquait que les quatre tours qui entouraient le château renfermaient les maisons. La plus belle était celle des professeurs, elle se trouvait au fond à gauche; celle de devant était celle de l'équivalence des Gryffondor, elle était de taille moyenne mais assez large; celle du fond à droite était pour l'équivalence de Serdaigle, elle était très haute et semblait traverser les nuages; enfin la dernière la plus petite était celle de l'équivalence de Serpentard.

-C'est là que je résidais, expliquait Mélinda à Harry et Ron, elle parait petite mais en faite elle descend sous terre pour pouvoir abriter tout le monde. Les apprentis sorciers de Suisse, de Belgique, du Luxembourg et de France, bien sur, viennent à Beauxbâtons. Cela fait beaucoup de monde.

-Wouah, s'extasiait Ron, temps de monde que ça. C'est impressionnant. Il n'y a pas tant de monde à Poudlard.

Ils entraient dans la château, et étaient tout de suite conduits vers leur dortoir c'était la tour des Licornes, l'équivalence des Gryffondor. Avant de pénétrer dans la tour Mélinda eu un mouvement de recule et demandait à Mr Dupuis si elle pouvait allé chez les Basilics son ancienne maison. Elle voulait revoir ses anciens amis, et elle détestait les Licornes plus que tout, mais cela elle ne le disait pas au proviseur. Il acceptait mais refusait qu'Harry l'accompagne. Elle l'embrassait, lui souhaitait bonne nuit et allait se coucher.

Le château de Durmstang était tout petit et recouvert d'une couche de neige, qui le rendait tout blanc. Il avait un aspect assez vieux mais tout comme leur bateau il ne fallait pas juger à l'extérieur. L'intérieur paraissait spacieux et somptueux. Victoria expliquait à Hermione qu'il n'y avait pas de maison à Durmstang juste une séparation fille/garçon. Elle se rapprochait d'Hermione.

- Surtout ne dit pas que tes parents sont moldus, ici il n'y a que des enfants de famille de sorciers pur souche. Ils ne supporteraient pas que tu n'en sois pas une. Ils seraient capables de te faire du mal, les garçons autant que les filles. Fait attention, il n'y a pas d'exception.

- Si, déclarait Victor qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

- Ah bon! S'exclama Victoria. Qui?

Victor Krum regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux, la pris par les mains et dit dans un souffle.

-Moi!

Hermione lui souriait tendrement pendant que sa sœur secouait la tête amusée. Cette dernière se rendait à la tête du groupe pendant qu'ils restaient à l'arrière. Puis Malefoy arriva.

-Alors la "Sang-de-Bourbe", on aura peur des méchant sorciers aux sang-pure!

Hermione allait répondre mais avant qu'elle en ait eu le temps, Victor lui envoyait son poing dans la figure.

-Je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma petite amie! Déclarait-il avec rage.

-Krum avec Granger on aura tout vu, Dit Drago la main sur le nez dont le sang coulait.

Il se retournait, Crabbe et Goyle l'imitant. Hermione regardait Krum avec des yeux mêlant admiration et peur. Elle lui assurait qu'elle était fière de lui mais qu'à l'avenir elle préférait qu'il n'en vienne pas aux mains. Il répondait qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse ou dise du mal d'elle. Hermione lui décrocha un grand sourire et ils suivirent les autres main dans la main. 


	14. Lucinda

Le lendemain très tôt, Harry se réveilla. Il se tourna vers Ron. Lui non plus ne dormait plus. Ils décidèrent de descendre dans la salle commune des Licornes. Là, une belle jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus était en train de lire. Ron la dévisageait. En les entendant arriver, elle ferma son livre et leva la tête vers eux.

- Tu es Ron Weasley? demanda-t-elle.

Harry fut surpris que pour une fois ce ne fût pas à lui qu'on posait la question.

-O... oui, bégaya-t-il, comment me connais tu?

-C'est Fleur qui m'a parlé de toi, répondit-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne m'a dit que des bonnes choses. Je me présente Lucinda Grenat. Je suis en 5° année.

Ron était fière d'être connu. Il engagea alors une conversation avec elle, laissant un peu Harry de côté. Au bout d'un certain temps Harry commençait à s'ennuyer. Lucinda le remarqua et leurs proposèrent une balade pour découvrir l'intérieur du château. Ils acceptèrent avec entrain. Harry demanda s'il pouvait d'abord passer chez les Basilics pour aller chercher sa petite amie. En entendant cette phrase Lucinda fut parcourut d'un petit frisson. Elle accepta de les emmener là-bas en premier mais avec une certaines hostilité. Ron la comprenait. Si on lui demandait de lui faire visiter la maison des Serpentard lui non plus ne serait pas à l'aise, même s'il l'avait déjà visité trois ans plutôt. Elle les conduisait donc vers la maison des Basilics. Au moment où ils arrivaient, Mélinda sortait justement de leur salle commune.

-Que fait-elle ici, demanda-t-elle à la vu de Lucinda.

-Mélinda, c'est toi la petite amie de Harry. Dit-elle avec dégoût.

Elle se tourna vers Ron.

-Je vais vous laissez. Maintenant qu'_elle_ est là, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

-C'est ça, va-t-en, marmonna Mélinda entre ses dents.

-Non, reste, la suppliait Ron.

Elle le regarda et lui souris. Ron trouvait qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à un ange. -Je ne voudrais pas rester seul avec les deux amoureux!

Alors il fit une chose qui étonna Harry. Il la prit par la main. Il n'aurait jamais cru Ron capable d'une telle chose.

Ron Lucinda et Harry passèrent une après-midi très agréable. Mélinda, quand à elle, n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards pleins de haine à Lucinda. Elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot durant toute la journée. A l'heure du repas Harry et Ron s'essayèrent à la table des invités. Mélinda s'assit à coté de Harry et Lucinda aux cotés de Ron.

- Ron, je pourrait te parler en tête-à-tête après le repas, chuchota Lucinda à son oreille.

-Oui. Bien sur, répondit-il.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lucinda et Ron étaient seuls dans un couloir de Beauxbâtons.

- Ron je doit te dire quelque chose de très important, commença-t-elle.

- Quoi?

- Il faut que tu te méfies de Mélinda. Je sais ça doit te paraître louche ce que je te dit. A près tout on ne se connaît que depuis ce matin, mais je dois te dire une chose à propos d'elle.

- Vas-y. Je t'écoute, dit-il méfiant.

- Voilà, Mélinda n'est pas partit de son plein gré de Beauxbâtons. Elle s'est fait renvoyer car c'est...

Elle s'interrompait. Mélinda était au bout du couloir et la regardait avec un air plus menaçant que jamais.

- Ron, Harry t'attend dans la salle commune des Licornes.

Ron regarda Lucinda puis se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle des Licornes. Il y était presque arrivé, quand un frisson le parcourut et il voulut retourner dans ce couloir où il était avec Lucinda.

Pas très loin de ce lieu Ron entendait des paroles. Il s'arrêtait pour les écouter.

- Tu as voulu parler, sale garce. Tu vas le payer! Vociférait une voix glaciale

- Non je t'en pris ne fait pas çà! Suppliait la voix de Lucinda.

En reconnaissant sa voix, Ron se précipita.

-Trop tard!

-Ronnnnnnn, à l'aide... Hurla Lucinda

-Avada Kedava.

-Non! Hurla Ron à son tour.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le temps que Ron arrive, le possesseur de la mystérieuse voix avait disparu. Le corps de Lucinda était allongé par terre. Les yeux ouverts et les joues encore mouillées des larmes qu'elle avait dû verser.

-Lucinda, non. Ce n'est pas possible. Dit Ron en sanglot.

Il prit alors son corps dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort contre lui. Pendant cinq minutes, il resta là, pleurant et enlaçant le corps inerte de Lucinda. Des élèves commencèrent à arriver, avertit par les bruits. Tous étaient choqués à la vue de cette scène, mais un élève des Aigles alla chercher le directeur. Il arrivait quelques minutes plu tard accompagné de Mrs McGonagall, qui accompagnait les élèves de Gryffondor durant ce voyage. Ron pleurait toujours, ne quittant pas Lucinda.

- Ron, c'est le professeur McGonagall. Lâche la, s'il te plait, dit-elle d'une voix douce, tu ne peux plus rien pour elle.

Mais Ron ne semblais pas entendre. IL se balançait d'avant en arrière Mélinda dans ses bras. McGonagall se tourna vers un des élèves des Licornes et lui dit d'aller chercher Harry. Elle essayait toujours de parler à Ron mais il ne répondait toujours pas. Quand Harry arriva, il se précipita vers Ron.

- Ron, c'est Harry, murmura-t-il.

Soudain il s'immobilisa. Il se tourna vers Harry, les yeux boursouflés de larmes. Il le regarda puis regarde Lucinda. Doucement il retira ses bras du corps de Lucinda et éclata en sanglot. Harry le conduisait alors dans leur dortoir. 


	15. Un suspect pour Ron

Le lendemain, McGonagall convoqua Ron dans le bureau de Mr Dupuis. Harry décida de l'accompagner. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Dans un coin se dessinait une silhouette. Elle sortit de l'ombre.

- Je t'en pris Ron assis-toi, le convia Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Je sais que ça va être dur mais il faut que tu me racontes tout.

Pendant quelques minutes Ron hésita. Il tremblait.

- J'étais avec Lucinda, commença-t-il tout doucement, dans un couloir. On parlait. Elle voulait me dire quelques choses d'important. Puis Mélinda est arrivée. Elle m'a dit qu'Harry m'attendait dans le dortoir.

Il s'interrompait pendant une minute. Un énorme tremblement le secoua.

- Alors, je me suis mit en direction du dortoir. Puis j'ai entendu un crie et une voix qui la menaçait. Je me suis ruée vers l'endroit où je me tenais avec Mélinda. Et là, je l'ai vu...

Il retenait un sanglot. Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Je sais que ça va être dur. Il faut que je te pose une dernière question. Sais-tu de quoi voulait te parler Lucinda?

- Oui. Elle voulait me parler de Mélinda. Me dire pourquoi elle avait été renvoyée d'ici.

McGonagall regarda Dumbledore angoissé.

Harry fixa Ron.

- Renvoyée, dit-il. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était venue à Poudlard car son père était anglais. Qu'il voulait retourner vivre en Angleterre.

Albus Dumbledore ne répondait pas à la remarque et convia Ron et Harry de retourner dans le dortoir des Licornes.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans le dortoir. Là des groupes de jeunes filles et garçons pleuraient.

Une fois Ron dans le dortoir, un grand silence, entrecoupé de quelques sanglots, s'installa. Ron n'avait pas la force de les affronter. Il monta directement dans sa chambre en demandant à Harry de le laisser seule. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à penser. _Une chose sur Mélinda. Elle arrive et me demande de partir. Je pars, elle ne me suit pas. Et j'ai entendu "tu as voulu parler". Mais c'est sur c'est Mélinda qui a fait le coup! Problème comment en parler à Harry. Après tout il sort avec elle. Hermione; mais bien sur lui écrire! _

Ron pris sa plume et un parchemin dans sa valise. Il décrivit alors tout ce qui c'était passé. Puis les doutes, même les certitudes qu'il avait envers Mélinda. Il descendit les marches qui menaient vers la salle commune à toute volée. Il n'entendit pas Harry qui l'appelait. Il entra dans la volière. Il accrocha le parchemin à Coquecigrue et l'envoya à Hermione.

Il retourna dans le dortoir. Harry lui demanda où il s'était rendu. Ron lui répondit qu'il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Il n'aimait pas mentir à son meilleur ami mais il n'osait pas lui dire la vérité tant que Hermione ne serait pas au courent. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment le voyage se passait pour elle.

_L'institut de Durmstang est vraiment intéressante_, pensa Hermione. En effet dans cet institut on n'apprenait pas comment se défendre contre les forces du mal mais comment s'en servir. Bien sur certain s'en servait pour faire du mal, mais l'institut apprenait comment les utiliser pour le bien. Bien sur Malefoy racontait à qui voulait le savoir qu'elle n'était pas une sang pur. Mais Viktor Krum était très respecté. Et il sortait avec Hermione. Certain, aussi bête que méchant, s'étaient moqué de Hermione, mais quelques coups de poing de la part de Krum, suffit à le remettre à leur place.

Une nuit un claquement la réveilla. Elle saisit sa baguette avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis elle regarda d'où provenait le claquement. Alors elle aperçut Coq à la fenêtre. Elle lui ouvrit et lut la lettre de Ron.

_" Hermione, _

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. _

_Hier j'ai rencontré une fille, elle s'appelait Lucinda. J'ai tout de suite sympathisé avec elle, quelque chose de "magique" passait entre nous, enfin... Le soir elle m'attira à part et voulut m'avouer pourquoi Mélinda avait été viré de Beauxbâtons. En effet, elle n'est pas partit de son plein gré comme elle se plait à le prétendre. Bref quand elle allait me le dire Mélinda est arrivée et m'a dit que Harry m'attendait dans notre dortoir. _

_ Quelque couloir plus loin, j'entendais Lucinda crier et une voix lui dire "Tu as voulu parler."! Quand je suis arrivé où se tenait Lucinda, je l'ai retrouvé entendue sur le sol. Morte... _

_ Je suis sûr que c'est Mélinda qui a fait le coup. Je ne vois personne d'autre. _

_Je n'ai parlé de mes soupons à personne même pas Harry. Je voulais connaître ton avis d'abord. __Répond moi vite. _

_Ron" _


	16. Retour à Poudlard

Hermione avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Pauvre Ron. En plus elle était ici, alors qu'elle pourrait là-bas avec lui pour le soutenir. Même s'il faisait encore nuit et pris sa plume et commença à écrire.

_"Ron, _

_Je m'en veux d'être à Durmstang au lieu être avec toi à Beauxbâtons... Pour te soutenir bien sure. _

_Je pense que tu as eu raison de ne pas en parler à Harry. Il est trop sous le charme. _

_Je pense que Dumbledore, va nous faire rentrer en avance à Poudlard. _

_Tu sais que depuis le début, je trouve Mélinda pas nette. Après tout c'est une Serpentard et elle sortait avec Malfoy! _

_En parlant de lui, il se fait une joie de raconter que mes parents sont moldus. Le seul moyen que Viktor ai trouvé de le faire taire, c'est de lui donner un bon coup de poing dans le nez. _

_Je te laisse. _

_Tendrement, Hermione."_

En effet Hermione avait raison. Le lendemain Dumbledore se rendit dans toutes les écoles et annonça que le retour à Poudlard était imminent. Tout le monde était déçu. Seul les Gryffondor connaissaient la raison du départ. Ils avaient juré au professeur McGonagall qu'ils ne diraient rien.

Alors tous rentrèrent à Poudlard. Les cours recommencèrent comme si de rien n'était. Un soir, Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient les derniers dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione et Ron faisait leurs devoirs. Harry lisait. Fatigué, il décida d'aller se coucher. Il demanda à Ron s'il l'accompagnait mais ce dernier refusa prétextant qu'il voulait finir ses devoirs d'abord. Harry disparu en haut des escaliers.

- Alors, tu as trouvé comment convaincre Harry que c'est Mélinda qui a tué Lucinda? Demanda Hermione à Ron.

- Ce n'est pas facile. Il est complètement sous le charme. Répondit Ron

- Sous le charme... mais, oui c'est cela! Ron tu es génial.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui a? Demanda Ron, qui avait rougi à cause du compliment.

- Et bien... Tu te souviens quand on avait demandé à Harry ce qu'il trouvait chez Mélinda?

- Oui.

- Il nous a dits qu'il avait entendu une petite voix qui lui disait de sortir avec elle.

- Oui, et alors?

- Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien en cour! Le réprimanda Hermione

- Mais de quoi tu parles.

- L'année dernière nous avons appris ce qu'étaient les sortilèges impardonnables. Il y avait l'Imperium qui permet de contrôler les personnes. Or c'est "une petite voix" qui nous ordonne quoi faire!

- Tu crois que Harry a subit ce sortilège! S'exclama Ron abasourdi.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la tour des Serpentard, une personne était aussi réveillée. Mélinda attendait devant le feu que tout le monde n'aille se coucher. Enfin, tous, était montés. Elle lança une poudre dans le feu et une tête apparue.

- Ma très chère fille tu m'as déçu. Je t'ai demandée de tuer le jeune Potter. Pas une stupide étudiante de Beauxbâtons. Dit une voix caverneuse.

- Mais père! Elle allait tout révéler à cet abruti de Weasley. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire.

- En tout cas, je veux que le problème Potter soit réglé avant les grandes vacances. Tu m'as comprise? Tu diras à ta mère que si elle veut me rejoindre il en est encore temps. Ou que si elle reste de l'autre coté, il est trop tard pour elle.

Mélinda eu un petit rire sadique qui déplu à Lord Voldemort. Elle releva la tête vers lui et le regarda avec défi.

- Je ne crains que vos sentiments pour ma mère ne soient que pure perte. Son nouvel amant n'est d'autre que l'un de vos ancien mangemort. Un de ceux qui vous ont quitté et trahis.

- Ssseveruss, siffla-t-il avec haine avant de disparaître.

- Mélinda, c'est toi? Demanda une voix ensommeillée.

Elle se retourna surprise.

- Malfoy! Que fais-tu ici? Demanda Mélinda gênée.

- J'ai entendu des voix alors je suis descendu.

Mélinda bailla bruyamment, déclarant qu'elle allait se coucher.


	17. Le vrai visage de Mélinda

La deuxième sortie à Pré-au-lard aurait lieu le samedi suivant. Le vendredi soir Hermione et Ron allèrent trouver Harry et lui firent part de leur découverte sur Mélinda. Harry les écouta sans remuer. Une fois le récit terminé, il fixa Ron et Hermione tour à tour. Du dégoût se lisait dans ses yeux. Il leurs dit qu'ils ne gagneraient pas une grande amitié en mentant sur sa petite amie. Et que s'ils étaient autant jaloux, ils n'avaient qu'à sortir ensemble. Puis il se détourna et alla rejoindre Mélinda. Hermione se retourna vers Ron et vit que ce dernier était tout rouge. Elle se demanda pourquoi. Ron n'osait pas la regarder et tout en fixant ses pieds il lui dit qu'ils fallaient qu'ils réussissent à convaincre Harry.

Le lendemain Harry rejoignit Mélinda pour partir à Pré-au-lard. Dans le village les rues étaient tristes et silencieuse. L'avant veille, les partisans de Voldemort avaient encore frappé. Faisant des ravages chez les Moldus. Pourtant c'était une belle après-midi de juin. Les BUSEs approchaient et Mélinda proposa à Harry d'aller se détendre dans un champ. Ils étaient seuls. Harry lui raconta alors ce que Ron et Hermione avaient dit à son sujet. Elle le fixa dans les yeux. Ses yeux, ils étaient magnifiques. D'un tel éclat. Harry se sentait comme aspiré à l'intérieur de ses prunelles. Qui soudainement devenaient... Rouge! Une petite voix alors s'adressa à Harry.

- Voyons, comment cela pourrait être vrai. C'est Mélinda, celle que tu aimes. Les autres sont tout simplement jaloux.

Alors Harry s'approcha pour embrasser Mélinda mais cette dernière le repoussa violemment. Son regard si beau il y avait encore quelques minutes, était maintenant froid et glacial. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un Serpent... comme ceux de Voldemort.

- J'en ai marre de jouer la comédie. Potter tu apprendras qu'il faut d'abord écouter ses amis. D'ailleurs ils avaient raison. Il y a juste une chose qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que mon père est...

- Voldemort, acheva Harry.

- Oui. Prépare toi Potter. Je te provoque en duel.

Harry sortie sa baguette. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il l'aimait... Du moins il le croyait.

Tous les deux se firent face.

- Doloris, hurla-t-elle avec rage.

La douleur était insoutenable. Mélinda s'approcha et caressa la cicatrice de Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait mille aiguilles dans la tête. Ses plus horribles souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit. Le mort de Cédric, celle de Lucinda, la douleur et la souffrance que lui avait affligé Voldemort l'année dernière. "Achève moi, pensa Harry". Mélinda leva sa baguette commença à prononcer le sortilège de mort, quand soudain elle fut interrompue par un cri. Siria Flam était suivis par Hermione et Ron. Siria et Hermione lancèrent en même temps sur Mélinda un maléfice de Stupéfaction. Mélinda tomba sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Ron se précipita vers Harry. Siria ordonna à Hermione de surveiller Mélinda et à Ron de veiller sur Harry, pendant qu'elle allait chercher du secours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint accompagner de Rogue, Mrs McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall s'approcha de Ron et Hermione et leur pria de la suivre. Ils refusèrent s'inquiétant pour Harry. Elle les rassura en leur disant que Dumbledore allait le ramener à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, alors ils la suivirent. Rogue et Siria quand à eux s'occupèrent de Mélinda.


	18. Quelques explications

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla. Ron s'était assoupis à ses cotés. Hermione quand à elle dormait assise par terre dans les bras de Krum!

- Que fait-il là? Pensa Harry.

Le rideau était tiré autour d'eux mais Harry entendait des voix derrière.

- Comment tout cela a-t-il pu arrivée, sanglota Siria. Tout est de ma faute je n'aurais jamais dû l'abandonner.

- Calmes toi, la coupa Rogue. Rien n'est de ta faute, c'est celle de Tu-sais-qui, pas la tienne. Il a tuée Lily et James, c'est normal qu'après tu ais eu peur. Il a abusé de ta faiblesse en utilisant Mélinda. Il s'est servi d'elle. Il ne l'aimait pas. Toi tu l'aimais, mais tu n'as pas pu lui montrer.

- J'aurais dû la garder avec moi. Je n'aurais pas dû l'abandonner. Se lamenta-t-elle.

- Ça suffit, cria Rogue. Reprend toi, Siria. Il s'est servi d'elle pour te faire du mal. Pas seulement à toi à Harry aussi! Et elle, pense à ta fille, bon dieu. Si elle te voit comme ça, défaitiste alors qu'elle à un père puissant, qui tu crois qu'elle va choisir? Et si tu ne reprend ni pour toi ni pour elle, fait le pour moi. Je t'aime, Siria. Et je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi.

- Oh! Sévé. C'est si dur. Je suis une si mauvaise mère que ça? Pourtant je l'aime, oui plus que tout au monde. C'est ma fille, tu as raison je doit être forte pour elle... et pour toi aussi. Tu es si gentille avec moi, si doux.

- Viens là. Même si pour certain je ne suis pas un ange, tu peux compter sur moi, Siria. Pleurs, pleurs toutes les larmes de ton corps s'il le faut mais je t'en pris reprend toi. Pour nous pour elle.

Le regard de Rogue se posa sur Mélinda qui était endormi dans un des autres lits de l'infirmerie. Siria pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

Harry n'ait pas manqué une miette de ce dialogue.

- Rogue n'est peut-être pas si méchant que ça! Pensa-t-il.

- Harry tu es réveillé, demanda Ron d'une voix pâteuse.

- Oui et je suis en pleine forme et toi?

- Ca peut aller. Répondit Ron.

- Tu peux me dire se que Krum ici?

Ron se tourna vers Krum et quand il vit Hermione dans ses bras devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Après que... enfin, que Mélinda... Bref, Hermione lui a écrit pour tout lui raconter. Depuis le voyage en Bulgarie ils sont devenus très proches. Inquiet pour elle il s'est précipité ici. Tu sais, il était inquiet pour toi aussi, il n'a pas arrêté de harceler Mrs Pomfresh pour savoir quand tu allais te réveiller.

Harry sourit. Ron reprit la parole.

- Et bizarrement, il s'inquiétait pour moi aussi. Il me posait plein de question pour savoir si j'allais mieux après ce qui était arrivé à Lucinda.

C'est à ce moment là que Siria poussa le rideau qui les séparait d'elle, de Rogue et de Mélinda. Elle réveilla doucement Krum et Hermione et leurs demanda, ainsi qu'à Ron et Rogue de sortir. Le maître des potions interrogea Siria du regard et celle-ci lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Alors il sorti.

- Cette fois ça ne sera pas Albus qui viendra te donner des explications, c'est moi. D'abord je tiens à dire que tout le monde est au courent que tu as été attaquer par la fille de Voldemort. Mais personne ne sait que c'est Mélinda, alors, s'il te plait ne le dit à personne d'accord?

Harry hocha de la tête.

- Sirius est là, poursuivit-elle. Ils attendent que tu ailles mieux pour venir te voir. Il avait une mission importante à régler pour Dumbledore, mais il est venu quand même. Hagrid aussi, et comme tu la vus, Krum, Hermione et Ron sont là. Bon maintenant je vais commencer les explications et je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre, c'est assez difficile comme ça... Il y a longtemps, j'ai fait la connaissance de ta mère, de ton père et de tous les autres maraudeurs. Un an plus tard grâce, plutôt, à cause de Lily, j'ai rencontré Tom Jedusor. Il était fou d'elle, mais quand il m'a rencontré il l'a oubliée peu à peu, pour tomber amoureux de moi. Au début il était très gentille, je suis tomber amoureuse de lui et nous nous somme marié. Je refusais de croire alors qu'il était Lord Voldemort, le terrible Mage Noire. Pour moi il était Tom, juste Tom. Après un an de mariage, je suis tombé enceinte en même temps que Lily. Il y a quinze ans, Mélinda est née en même temps que toi, le même jour pour être précise. J'étais aux anges et Tom aussi. Mais quand je lui ai annoncé que James et Lily, eux aussi, avaient eu un bébé, j'ai lu de la haine dans son regard. J'ai alors commencer à comprendre que Tom disparaissait pour laisser la place au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand il a tué tes parents j'ai compris que Tom était mort que seule Voldemort était là ! Traumatisée et apeurée j'ai pris la fuite. J'ai laissée Mélinda sous la garde de la directrice de Beauxbâtons pour qu'elle l'élève. Mais l'été dernier Voldemort, qui a retrouvé ses forces, est allé chercher Mélinda. Chose que j'aurait dû faire avant lui, mais que je n'ai jamais osée car j'avais peur qu'elle me déteste. Ce qu'elle a finit par faire en allant avec son père... Voila tu connais toute l'histoire.

Les larmes montaient dans les yeux de Siria.

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Déclara Harry. Tout le monde à ses faiblesses. Regarder Sirius, pendant quinze ans il n'a souhaité qu'une chose : la mort que quelqu'un. Est-il passé pour autant du coté de Voldemort. Comme l'a dit, le professeur Rogue, excusez moi mais j'ai tout entendu, c'est de la faute de Voldemort pas la votre. Il s'est servi de Mélinda en lui faisant croire qu'il l'aimait alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est qu'elle s'introduise à Poudlard pour me tuée.

Soudain ils entendirent des sanglots venir de l'autre coté de la pièce. C'était Mélinda. Elle aussi était réveillée et avait tout entendu de la conversation entre Harry et sa mère. Elle sortie doucement de son lit et marcha faiblement vers sa mère. Elle vacilla mais Siria bondit de son siège et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. Alors Mélinda éclata en sanglot dans les bras de sa mère. Après une dizaine de minute, elle s'écarta de mère et se dirigea vers Harry.

- Je peux m'asseoir sur ton lit? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Vas-y, je t'en pris.

- Harry je suis désolée, pourras-tu un jour me pardonner? J'était tellement aveugler par la haine que m'ait "donner" mon père. Je sais que tu m'en veut et que j'aimai tu me pardonnera mais...

Harry l'interrompit en mettant son doigt sur les lèvres de Mélinda.

- Je te pardonne, il y a tant de monde qui se sont fait avoir par les belles promesses de Voldemort.

Mélinda parut soulager.

- Je ne te demande qu'une chose, continua-t-il, évite d'essayer de me tuer.

Mélinda laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

C'est à ce moment, que l'infirmière fit son entrer. Elle dit à Siria de sortir, réinstalla Mélinda dans son lit et lui donna ainsi qu'à Harry une potion somnifère. 


	19. Tout est bien

Le reste de l'année se déroula à merveille. Hermione eu toute ses BUSEs avec mention "optimal". Harry et Ron en eurent suffisamment pour être fière d'eux. La bande des trois amis s'était agrandit pour accueillir une nouveau membre ou plutôt une membre. C'était Mélinda. Au début Ron et Hermione ne lui firent pas trop confiance malgré la quantité incroyable d'excuse qu'elle leurs avait faite. Mais petit à petit elle avait gagné leurs confiances et maintenant Hermione était assez contente qu'une Fille se soit joint au groupe. Mais le temps des vacances était arrivés dans le train ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacance.

- Moi, rien de spéciale comme d'habitude! Mais j'espère pouvoir tous vous inviter pendant le mois d'août! Déclara Hermione. Et toi, Hermione?

- Je vais chez Viktor pendant une semaine puis il viendrait à la maison pendant une semaine. Et normalement au mois d'août je viens chez toi je crois! Et toi Méline?

- Maman et moi on emménage chez Severus. J'espère que cette fois elle ne se trompe pas de mec... Non, cette fois c'est le bon, il est trop sympa! Et il est gentille avec maman et ça c'est le plus important! Vous trouver pas qu'il est chou?

- C'est que... hésita Hermione, il ne nous aime pas trop.

- Je pense que tu as tord Hermione, l'interrompis Harry. Depuis qu'il a rencontré Siria, il est gentil. Il ne nous a pas embêter une seule fois, ni fait une réflexion depuis la rentrer, un exploit quand on repense à avant l'arrivé de Siria.

- En fait tout ce qui lui fallait c'était un peu d'amour, acheva Hermione.

Les quatre apprentis sorciers éclatèrent de rire.

- Au fait toi comment vont se passer tes vacances, demanda Mélinda à Harry.

- Moi aussi j'emménage. J'imagine la joie de l'oncle Vernon quand il a reçut la lettre disant que je déménageais.

- Mais il t'a laissé faire? Demanda Hermione surprise.

- Oui, je pense qu'il ne voyait pas d'objection à se que mon parrain veille que j'emménage chez lui. Tu sais, Sirius, le dangereux meurtrier.

- A oui! Je me souviens maintenant, déclara Ron hilare.

Le reste du voyage se passa superbement. Mais trop rapidement au goût des quatre amis. Plus vite qu'il ne le voulait ils étaient sur le quai 9 3/4. Hermione embrassa Ron sur la joue puis passa la première à travers la barrière pour rejoindre ses parents. Mrs Weasley attendait ses enfants sur le quai. Ginny était déjà avec elle. Elle serra Ron et Harry dans ses bras puis Harry lui présenta Mélinda. Après la famille Weasley traversa la barrière. Harry aperçut alors Sirius sur le quai et se jeta dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps là Mélinda avait rejoint sa mère et Severus. Ils s'apprêtaient à passé la barrière quand Mélinda s'arrêta. Elle dit à sa mère de l'attendre de l'attendre derrière la barrière qu'il fallait qu'elle aille dire quelque chose à Harry d'abord.

- Harry. Je peux te parler s'il te plait?

- Vas-y je t'attends dans le coté moldu de la gare. Dit Sirius à Harry.

- Tu sais, dit Mélinda, je suis consciente que j'ai été méchante et que j'ai essayé de te tuer. Mais malgré cela, tu m'as redonné une seconde chance et je te remercie pour cela. Bon maintenant que je l'ai dit j'y vais. Salut!

- Mélinda, attend. Tu fais quelque chose les deux dernières semaines de juillet.

- Non. Pourquoi? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Tu pourrais venir à la maison, je suis sure que Sirius sera d'accord.

- Mais, on va déjà tous chez Ron.

- Je veux dire que toi. On serait que tous les deux, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Mélinda profita qu'il ne la regarde pas pour s'approcher. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de lui, il releva la tête.

- J'accepte, répondit-elle, et je suis heureuse que tu me l'aies proposé. Je peux y aller maintenant?

- Une dernière chose. Tu ... tu ...

- Je ?

- Tu voudrais bien qu'on ressorte ensemble. Mais pour de vrai cette fois; sans Imperium.

Mélinda éclata de rire. Harry la regarda, se demandant se qu'elle allait répondre. Mélinda avait beau être passée du bon coté, elle possédait toujours ses talents de charmeuses. Pour toute réponse, elle embrassa Harry, avant de rejoindre Siria et Severus.

- Elle ne changera donc jamais, pensa Harry. Elle n'a pas besoin d'Imperium pour ensorceler les garçons.

Il secoua la tête et rejoint Sirius pour partir chez lui. Il vivait chez son oncle, avait une petite amie, deux meilleurs amis géniaux et était un sorcier. C'était sur, maintenant il allait vivre une vie merveilleuse et enfin un bon été. 


End file.
